¿QUE TAN DIFICIL ES DECIR? ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: A LA HORA DE CASARSE, ES MUY DIFICIL, QUE SALGAN LAS PALABRAS, PERO TAMBIÉN TENER PACIENCIA ESO ES LO QUE ESTA PAREJA DESCUBRIRÁ COMO DEFECTO
1. la proposición

¿QUÉ TAN DIFICIL ES DECIR? ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?

Se encontraba muy inquieto esta mañana, más o menos adivinaba lo que le pasaba, pero conociéndolo, era obvio que no podía ser, parecía ensayar un montón de discursos simplemente vocalizándolo con sus labios, si lo interrumpía estoy seguro que lo primero que diría es "me rindo"

Oye dan, que le pasa – me preguntó un compañero conocido por el nombre de ace

No lo sé, creo que se lo quiere proponer – dije notando obviamente que ace no me creía para nada – no me crees, alguna vez lo has visto más nervioso que esto – preguntó señalándolo

No, pero una vez se puso así, cuando le pidió que sea su novia, espera, si se lo va a proponer – dijo dejando de burlarse para poner una expresión de tonto

* * *

Los veía discutir amargamente, no sé porque, seguramente tratando de adivinar lo que me pasaba, era obvio que dan ya adivino y ace, recién se da cuenta, pero en mi cabeza no había espacio para preocuparme por ellos, solo pensaba en que si iba hacer lo correcto, necesitaba concentrarme y era obvio que ella quería que le propusiera matrimonio, pero no estaba en mis planes, mis pensamientos estaban revueltos, por primera vez doy gracias a que dan me haya interrumpido.

Oye, dime algo, le propondrás o no – me dijo tomándome desprevenido

De que hablas – fue lo único que pude decir lamentablemente

Vamos es obvio, pero tú quieres casarte o solo cumples su capricho eh – me dijo más que pregunta como mensaje

Es que creo que ella quiere realmente eso

O por favor shun, dime esos factores – dijo ace

Bueno atrapó un ramo de novia en la boda de julie – dije medio nervioso

Eso no es señal – pronunció dan, ya que en la boda de ace y mira, su novia runo atrapó el ramo – hay otra

Vamos a cenar en luz de estrellas – dije ya sin esperanzas

O por dios, y si le pedirás, mira que ella siempre le gustan los detalles que rara vez tú le das – me dijo dan, casi no me contengo y le daba lo que se merece pero ese no era el momento

O-oigan esperen y que se supone que le digo y en que momento – dije ya que mis amigos me empujaban dentro de mi auto

Solo pídele, justo en el momento que llega el mesero a dar la segunda vuelta de champaña

Viernes, 16 de agosto, por la noche, 7 pm

Me encontraba parado frente al ascensor a lado de varios hombres que también seguramente también le pedirían matrimonio a sus parejas, por eso luz de estrellas es el más conocido, solo van allí lo que se van a comprometer, a pesar de todo, yo no dije aquí, si no ella, es obvio que quiere casarse, la pregunta es si yo quiero

Empezaron a llegar las parejas de cada uno, al final estaba llegando la mía, que estaba más hermosa que nunca

Alice – dije ya que no tenía el valor de decir nada más por ahora, pedimos la mesa que ella había reservado, en la parte más alta, cuando empezamos a tomar una copa de champán y yo veía como el mesero se acercaba, ya era hora – Alice, ya hemos estado saliendo por 3 años y creo que, bueno ya es hora de que llegáramos a este punto – dije sin pensar, mentalmente me arrepentía de lo que decía – la cosa es, bueno tú ganas – dije a lo que ella se extrañó y eso me extrañó aún más a mí

Solo pudiste haber dicho, cásate conmigo que es eso de tú ganas, no que fuera una apuesta, por favor – dijo susurrándome

A que te refieres, ya sabes vive o deja vivir – le dije otra vez sin pensar

Eh – fue lo único que pudo decir ella

* * *

Estaba llegando a mi casa, molesta no hay otra palabra con que describirme

Hola, le dije a mi amiga runo – mientras tiraba el abrigo que traía en mis brazos al sofá

Que, y qué paso – preguntó mientras me seguía mi cuarto – te lo pidió

Si, pero de una manera tan arrrgh, ni quiero recordarlo – dije sacudiendo la cabeza – tú ganas eso dijo

Tú ganas, tú ganas – dijo acompañándome a la cocina – tú ganas

Quieres dejar de repetirlo – le dije

Lo siento Alice, pero – no pudo continuar porque sono el teléfono

Contesta – le dije

No tú hazlo, es tú novio no el mío, mira que él para que al menos te diga eso, piensa, tú eres la que le está obligando a querer casarse

Eso no es cierto – le dije

Claro que si, mira tú le dijiste que querías ir al luz de estrellas el lugar popular por las proposiciones de matrimonio, si el quiere seguir siendo soltero, déjalo después de todo tú lo quieres, y te portas como una niña caprichosa – me dijo con toda la razón del mundo – no voy a contestar – le dije y así pasaron varias veces, nunca le contesté

continuará


	2. el testamento y la condición

**Decidí actualizar rápido, por que se me ocurrió algo interesante mientras hacía los deberes espero que les guste.**

**Dan pov**

Martes 20 de agosto, 8 pm

Es extraño, porque no mejor la vas a ver, y bueno hablas con ellas ya llevan prácticamente 4 días sin hablarse no – le dije a mi amigo mientras nos encontrábamos en una floristería – últimamente le has mandado como 10 ramos de rosas

Al menos es detallista – me dijo Honk (suena jank) el dueño de la floristería – tú nunca le das eso a runo

Es alérgica, no es porque no lo quisiera, la última vez solo se pasó estornudando, en vez de ser la noche más romántica de nuestras vidas fue la más mocosa – dije con aspecto de asco

Lo peor – prosiguió Honk – es que le hayas propuesto de esa forma

Que, quien te lo contó – dijo shun mientras Honk solo se limitó a ha levantar los hombros

A mí me lo contó mi suegra – dijo un hombre moreno que estaba detrás de nosotros

Y a mí, mi hermana que trabaja allá, ella le dijo a mi madre y mi madre a sus amigas en la convención de costura – dijo una chica que estaba a lado de nosotros

Perfecto – dijo mi amigo saliendo a ese ambiento vergonzoso, yo solo me limite a seguirle en la calle

No quisiera saber que pasaría si mi abuelo se enterara de lo que sucedió en el luz de estrellas – susurró

Miércoles, 21, 1 pm, entierro

**Ace pov**

Espera, dice que le dio un paro respiratorio y en la morgue…..- estaba diciendo mientras nos encontrábamos en frente al ataúd pero fui interrumpido

Se levantó dijo que yo era una idiota y se volvió a recostar – dijo shun, algo tranquilo al saber del levantamiento de ultratumba de su abuelo – era el único familiar que tenía

Shun, quiero que más tarde vengas a mi oficina para leer el testamento de tu abuelo – le dijo mi jefe de área y a la vez abogado suyo

Miércoles 21, 2pm, oficina

Tú abuelo grabo su testamento hace algunos años – dijo mi jefe a lo que reproducía el video

**Video play**

_Se que me queda poco de vida, y he invertido mucho dinero, creando mucho más, es por eso que le dejo toda mi fortuna a mi único nieto ya que no tengo otro, mi fortuna es de al menos100 millones_ – todos ponen cara de asombro

_Las condiciones son que debe estar casado para antes de su cumpleaños25, un matrimonio real y no creado, al menos 5 años de convivencia con su esposa y que para antes de los 3 años de casados procreen, de lo contrario la fortuna será donada al zoológico central…._

**Video stop**

no está tan mal, ya estás comprometido ¿no? – dijo de nuevo mi jefe, ¿Por qué rayos narro la historia y ni digo nada? Este libreto me da asco

no del todo – dijo dan – no está comprometido

a caso tu eres el que dijo… - y para antes de que termine de decir algo dan y shun asintieron

o por dios – dije junto a mi jefe

si, deshonré al luz de estrellas y no tendre toda la fortuna de mi abuelo

no es problema, buscaremos a alguien más para que te cases o de nuevo le pedirás a alice, por que no creo que tu cumpleaños sea en este mes – dijo dan a lo que mi jefe y yo esperábamos que sea una respuesta positiva

no – dijo y nos sentimos aliviados un momento – es mañana – y ya nos mató,- tendrás que casarte ahora mismo, además ese dinero nos ayudaría a realizar el negocio que está en marcha – dijo me jefe en ese momento sonó la puerta y se había hecho una multitud afuera de la oficina, y empezaron a cantar "porque eres un buen compañero" supongo que adelantaron el cumpleaños de shun – dejarás que estás personas pierdan su emplea a causa tuya, y no tengan para comer – dijo mi jefe

miércoles 21, 3 pm

y con quien con alice o alguna otra novia que hayas tenido –dijo dan

lo intentaré con alice por que a ella la quiero ha nadie más, pero le digo lo de la fortuna

te recomiendo que no te mataría - le dije

entonces solo ve Y TRAE EL DINERO A LA EMPRESA - dijo dan cono orden

* * *

**alice pov**

dime estás seguro que quieres casarte - le pregunté cuando me lo propuso nuevamente estabamos en un helipuerto por que iba ser transferida por mi trabajo a canadá pero no obtuve respuesta - dime quieres o no

pues - definitivamnete no podía despegarse de la idea de ser soltero

lo sabía, quieres seguir estando soltero, así no va a funcionar - le dije mientras me subiá en un helicóptero

* * *

**dan pov**

lo intentaste, ahora hay que elejir a otra novia y luego de que te cases HOYY, me dices que pasó entre alice y tú - le dije mientras el me mostraba algunas fotografías con algunas de sus novias de la preparatoria - es un álbum muy grande y haber a quien eliges

mmmm

vamos con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida

con alice

ya en serio - le dije

a miria, siempre fue comprensiva

miércoles 5 pm, espresa contadora

hola hace cuando que note veo - le dijo aquella muchacha muy linda

más tarde...

y se lo propusiste, que dijo - le pregunté ya que después saludar a miria regresé al auto

está comprometida - me dijo

diablos, ahora aquien - pregunté

a so, luego a ming y luego a... - me empezó a decir

fabia, recuerda que ella siempre te quiso aunque nunca llegarón de ser novios - dije con una mirada pícara

si después de so, ella era odiosa siempre exigente pero es más seguro - me dijo poníendose al volante nun me deja conducir desde que choque su ferrari

contnuara...

continuará…


	3. el matrimonio menos soñado

y con quien con alice o alguna otra novia que hayas tenido –dijo dan

lo intentaré con alice por que a ella la quiero ha nadie más, pero le digo lo de la fortuna...

shun pov

si hago de cuenta, que jamás le pedí matrimonio a So, otra ex pero realmente fastidiosa, me estaría engañando rotundamente. Hacía una cuenta cronológica de que tan fastidiosa había sido en la preparatoria y cuan fastidiosa sería ahora, pero aún así ella sería algo seguro, o al menos eso creía.

Recordaba igualmente cuando, fui con miria, a esa pequeña compañía donde los intereses por las compra y venta estaban encima de todo, y ella me mostró el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo, y también recordaba como So se me tiró encima cuando me vio eso ya era seguramente un sí a cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, cuando se lo propuse, estuvo peor, entonces creí ver a alice en la calle por lo que dejé a un lado a So y cuando me percaté de que estaba equivocado que lo que creí haber visto, solo había sido un engaño prematuro, de una separación, lo peor es que So por venganza había hecho algo que realmente me cogió por sorpresa, había incendiado toda la sección de ropa para hombre de una tienda que estaba en frente a su casa, creo que lo único que vi es que la llevaban al manicomio, espero no volverla a ver.

Dan pov

Hay no puede ser So era seguro, y ahora que, no prefieres que te lleve a un bar. Ninguna bailarina se negará – le dije, claro que obviamente no iba a aceptar

Espera tuviste varias novias, no puedes elegir a una y pedirle – le dijo ace, pero no creo que shun lo haya escuchado

Ni hablar, le pediré a fabia, pero contándole todo lo que pasó y referentemente a la fortuna – dijo, y realmente me sorprendió esa decisión ya que con fabia llevaba una relación estrechamente formidable, pero no del tipo romántica si no más o menos como hermanos nada más.

Oye estás seguro, mira que si lo haces, no espera que buena idea – le dije contradiciéndome ese mismo rato – a lo que ace creo que se cayó de la silla pero no lo vi – allí habrá por lo menos, una relación más amistosa y bueno que esperas recuerda que tienes que casarte ahora mismo o le decimos adiós a la fortuna

Pero no estoy del todo seguro no creo que valga la pena que vaya, no nos hemos visto desde hace más de 2 años – me dijo mientras yo sin escucharlo lo empujaba dentro de mi auto por que si dejo que vaya solo a lo mejor choque ni me lo quiero imaginar

MÁS TARDE….

Y – le dije al ver que salía del departamento de su antigua amiga – que te dijo

Es una larga historia – me dijo- pero acepto

– grité

Bájale el volumen – dijo ace mientras espiaba una de las ventanas del departamento

Justo tienes 3 horas con 30 minutos para casarte – le dije

Solo lo haremos por civil no por iglesia – me dijo cruzado de brazos – no creas que ella y yo vamos a estar casados para siempre, incluso ella fue la que propuso esa idea y su novio está deacuerdo

Wooo – me quedé sin baterías – estás loco, si te casa en civil, bueno eso no es malo, pero si los reporteros se enteran de esto…

No se enterarán – oí decir a una voz femenina – después de todo, mi novio está en Bélgica y no le importa eso tardé en convencerlo pero lo conseguí

Lo vez no hay problema – me dijo shun mientras se colocaba a lado de fabia

Bien, eso por una parte, recuerden que en el matrimonio debe durar por lo menos 5 años y que sea estable y que tengan un hijo de sangre antes de los 3 años – die ya casi sin respiro alguno estaba asombrado con la belleza de fabia, sin lugar a dudas parecían una pareja

Eso lo sé, incluso creo que si shun le hubiera dicho eso a alice ella lo hubiera entendido – expreso la peliazul

Bien, es hora de que se casen antes de que llegue tu cumpleaños – dijimos ace y yo mientras los empujábamos dentro del auto

No había pasado más de 30 minutos cuando la joven y supuesta pareja se encontraba firmando el matrimonio civil y de igual manera no tardó que la prensa los captara como pareja, para las 10 de noche, en la zona de farándula de en las noticias mencionaron que el presidente de la empresa más grande de todo Japón tenía una nueva novia y que se asegura haberlos visto en el registro civil, por lo que ya se asumía que eran marido y mujer (la tv se apaga)

No puedo creerlo – grito una chica pelirroja – ese maldito

Tranquila, debe una razón – dijo escondiéndose la ojiverde porque alice ya había comenzado a lanzar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance – tengo una idea porque no vienes a Bélgica con mi mamá para que la pasemos bien, una semana mientras averiguas lo que pasó entre tu ex y su nueva ok después de todo eres reportera

Mmmm, esta bien – dijo me dio triste

Continuara….

**Un poco corto lo sé no he tenido tiempo ya llegua los exámenes y menos voy a poder actualizar, creo que ni mi otra historia podré seguir este años **


	4. Haré lo correcto

**Wiiiiiii, último cap, todo chévere no, me tarde demasiado pero bueno aquí estoy.**

Había paso apenas 2 semanas desde que fabia y shun habían sido vistos juntos, la gente murmuraba de que estarían ya planeando la boda , otros decían que ya habían terminado, pero no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro, la pareja se encontraba pensando en como fingir ante el abogado de su abuelo, aquel hombre de avanzada edad que se encargaba de observar que se cumplan los mandatos del anciano fallecido.

- ok, ya están casados – dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – bien, con la influencias de mira sobre el abogado, logramos que solo deberían convivir por 3 años y que en menos de 2 años pues, - hizo una pausa el pelicafé para luego para imitar a la voz de un bebé – y bien que les parece

- que? – dijo fabia – espera en 2 años no se puede tener un niño, es que no lo amo, como se supone que tengo un hijo.

- pues , adopten – dijo ace sin ninguna preocupación

- que eres idiota – expresó el pelinegro que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna – adoptar eso toma años

- pues inténtenlo, si no funciona pues, de nuevo lo intentan – dijo dan si ningún interés común

.

.

.

En Bélgica…(4 meses más tarde)

Las jóvenes se encontraban frente a la tv, la peliazul miraba las noticias, mientras que la pelirroja se encontraba recostada en el sillón lejano al de su amiga comiendo helado, su rostro expresaba depresión fatal.

- ya basta – dijo runo mientras se levantaba – alice, tienes que superarlo, si bien lo dejas en el pasado, o vas a enfrentar la situación y le pides una explicación a tú novio.

- no, quiero ninguna de las opciones, runo, lo viste, ella está embarazada y además ya están casados – dijo mientras se introducía otra cucharada de helado.

- acaban de decir que fue una mentira inventada por una tal So – dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga- alice, tú lo amas, él te ama, tú lo presionaste, para que te proponga matrimonio, no funcionó.

- no me lo repitas, ese idiota no controla mi vida. No no lo hace, ya lo olvidé – dijo rápidamente.

- aja lo olvidaste, y que haras, lo olvidarás o empezarás una nueva relación con ese morenaso con el que te encontraste ayer – dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz.

- no, el ya tiene novia, su novia se llama fab….espera, su novia es la esposa de shun – se levantó se su asiento, miró de reojo a su amiga y luego dijo – tengo que tomar una avión – dicho esto se encaminó a su cuarto

- así me gusta – dijo runo mientras miraba una foto de fabia y ren en el periódico – vaya ren gracias por ayudar y a ti fabia creo que shun y alice no se lo esperaban.

Efectivamente todo estaba bien planeado, dan no era el tipo de persona que se quedaba callado, gracias a eso runo pudo suponer que fabia era la candidata perfecta en tercera posición para shun, y así hablando con ren y fabia lograría que shun y alice terminen juntos, si era el plan perfecto, pero como todo plan siempre existe una falla, el final.

La rueda de prensa acorralaba a la actriz y al empresario, las ideas en sus cabezas estaban estallar.

-*_no sé porque no tuve el valor para pedirle matrimonia a alice, es lo más estúpido que hecho, y no lo aguanto_ – se para en medio de la calle mientras que la prensa y su acompañante lo observaban – _esta vez haré lo correcto._

- muy bien, esto llegó a su fin

- eh – dijo la ojiverde – _esto no era parte del plan, creo que después de todo no se encontrarán en el aeropuerto_

- escuchen, no estamos casados – la multitud se queda perpleja – solo me comprometí con ella porque el testamento de mi abuelo lo quería así, todo es una farsa, no la amo, yo…amo a alguien más y creo que…debo tomar un avión.

Ambos caminos nuevamente se juntaban, el corría a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a toda la prensa, ella corría chocando con los demás , arrojando su equipaje al aire, solo quería encontrarlo, había cometido un error y solo ella era la culpable, a lo lejos ambos se divisaban, sorprendidos uno del otro, imaginando cono sus amigos se la ingeniaron para utilizar el testamento de su abuelo como un enganche para terminen juntos, ya no estaban muy lejos uno del otro, se encontraron frente a frente y ….

-yo – trato de decir la joven

- no digas nada, todo es mi culpa, por ser un cobarde frente a esta situación, debí haberte propuesto como lo querías

- no, no debí presionarte, no era lo correcto

- pues, si compartimos la misma culpa – se arrodilla ante ella – déjame hacerlo de la manera correcta esta vez….._¿te casarías conmigo?..._

**No quize alargarlo, para que ustedes mismos se creen su propio final, el mejor lo publicaré como epilogo, es enserio, complemente el cap plis, y mándenlo por e mail, el mejor lo publicaré, "CON SU NOMBRE CORRESPONDIENTE, POR FAVOR SI NO HAGO ESO DENUNCIENMES" plis se que hay muchos que quisieran ponerle un fin diferente, pues mándelo y yo lo publicaré.**


End file.
